The Wizarding World According to Lyra Malfoy
by theurbanoutcast
Summary: Next generation Hogwarts years in the point of view of Lyra Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's daughter. 1st part of a series.
1. The First Letter

Hi everyone! This is my first HP fanfiction in a loooong time so bear with me. I can't promise fast updates because I happen to be in college right now and my schedule is a tad busy at the moment. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review. Don't forget to click the follow button so you could be notified when I post a new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Who do you say is Lyra Malfoy? Only the wisest, most intelligent, not to mention, breathtakingly beautiful- Okay. Maybe I got a little carried away on that last note. Let me start again.<em>

_I am Lyra Casseopia Malfoy, the youngest daughter of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. I have a brother, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, who is two years my major. _

_Thank Merlin my parents learned their lesson the first time. I mean, really? Scorpius? What a stupid name- Don't tell him I said that. And don't tell my father. And my mother. ESPECIALLY MY MOTHER._

_Right. Now where were we? Oh. I remember now._

_I grew up in a small three-bedroom cottage by the countryside, away from the hustle-and-bustle of the city. I didn't have many friends as a young girl. I would take pleasure in the company of only my brother, my parents, and save for the occasional visits of my first cousin, Theodore Nott Jr. _

_At the age of three, I had begun to show signs of magical ability, and by the time I turned six, I had almost full control of my abilities._

_I was seven when I attended my first ball. My mum made me wear this awful little dress that made me feel hot and itchy. My dad fancied it though. He said it made me look as pretty as mum. _

_Then this stupid pug-nosed girl goes off and "accidentally" spills her pumpkin juice on the hem of my skirt. I return the favor by "accidentally" spilling the entire bowl on her head. _

_This earns me a thirty minute time-out in the corner, courtesy of my mother. I think my father was impressed though. He couldn't stop laughing and he was still smiling when we got home._

_I don't think I was ever invited to another ball again._

_On my brother's eleventh birthday, he received a letter written in emerald ink. Dad told me that it was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Scorpius was ecstatic. I swear he ran around the garden about a hundred times before he tired out. "He had the energy of a herd of Lyras", mum had said._

_The next day, my parents brought Scorpius and me to Diagon Alley for the first time. There were hundreds of shops I had never seen before. Some sold delicious candies I had never heard of and some sold the weirdest trinkets I didn't even know existed. _

_Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was my favourite. My father refused to accompany me into the shop so I took my brother instead. _

_Note to self: never take your brother shopping as he may run into a certain red-headed girl whose uncle happens to own the shop, and you might as well spend the rest of the hour listening to his poor attempts in making a conversation that ends up in nothing but a bunch of stuttering. _

_The night before Scorpius left for Hogwarts, he came into my room and shook me awake. I was very grumpy because he happened to interrupt a very nice dream of mine wherein I was queen and Peony Parkinson was my indentured servant. _

_Scorpius told me that he was terrified of not being sorted into Slytherin. Dad had been sorted into the house when he was eleven and so was mum._

_I remember what dad had told me when I had asked him a similar question. I told Scorpius that no matter what house he got sorted into, he is still my brother and I will love him no less… unless he gets sorted into Hufflepuff. _

_I still think I made him a lot more scared than he already was because he slept beside me that night. I really didn't mind except he kept hogging the blanket. Annoying. _

_A week later, Hermes, the family owl, arrived with a letter from Scorpius. He got into Gryffindor._

_Then my father did the last thing I expected him to do. He cheered. He hugged mum and me tight and bought us all ice cream after lunch. I had never seen him that happy._

_Christmas break arrived quickly and soon Scorpius had returned. I remember that he brought me a chocolate frog. The card that came with it was Harry Potter. I asked dad about it and he got awfully quiet all of a sudden. Mum told me all about Harry Potter instead. _

_At the eve of December twenty-fifth, Scorpius had received a letter from his friend, Albus Potter, whom he had met in Hogwarts. Albus had asked if we would like to spend Christmas Eve with his family and his cousins._

_Mum said we could go but dad got all quiet again like last time. He sat on the couch and just stared at the fire while mum and Scorpius rushed to get ready, so I brought him his jacket and helped him wear it. He smiled a little and kissed my forehead. I held his hand and didn't let go until he was okay._

_We flooed to a place called the Burrow where I met Albus and his siblings Lily and James. Scorpius also introduced me to the red-head who I had remembered, was from the shop in Diagon Alley. She said her name was Rose. Rose introduced me to her brother, Hugo. Hugo and Lily were my first friends._

_Two packages appeared under the Christmas tree the day after. It was a pair of Nimbus 3000s addressed to Scorpius and me from our grandparents. Dad got really angry and rambled on about how our grandparents dare think that he, our father, could not afford to buy us, his children, a measly pair of brooms. Mum calmed him down and told him that perhaps it was about time that we had gotten to know our grandparents. She thinks that the gift was just them trying to reach out to us. Dad grumbled a bit but agreed with her, so that afternoon, we travelled to the Malfoy Manor._

_My grandmother was probably the prettiest woman I had ever seen, besides my mother. She had golden hair that cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall. She had these beautiful kind blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. Dad told me that I look a lot like her except that I had my mother's hazel eyes._

_Grandfather was a stern old man. His features were aristocratic and reminded me a bit of dad. While dad's features always lit up with happiness, grandfather seemed to only know how to frown._

_Later that afternoon, grandfather joined me in the garden. He and I found a secret nest of fairies behind the old willow tree dad used to play in as a boy. I told grandfather about how fairies, though one of the prettiest magical creatures to ever exist, were not very bright. I had forgotten that the fairy I was holding could hear me, so I was gifted with a very large bite on my forefinger. I didn't really care even if the wound stung and that my palm was practically covered in my own blood, because for the first time, grandfather had done something he hadn't done in a long time. He smiled._

_Grandfather and dad finally speak again and my grandmother sends me sweets often but sometimes, I am tempted to write to her not to send them through Hermes because mum always ends up eating all the candy before I can get a mouthful._

_Scorpius is now in his third year and is planning to join the quidditch team. He says that Gryffindor would do well with him as their beater. That arrogant prat._

_I had just turned eleven and received my acceptance letter. My grandfather took me to Diagon Alley last week. I purchased a beautiful barn owl which I now call Aurum. I would be sending my letters through him from now on. _

_My wand is a twelve-inch birch with unicorn hair as its core. My father says I can only use it in Hogwarts as I am still underage._

_Speaking of Hogwarts, I leave tomorrow. This time it is I who is afraid of what is to come._

_It was my turn to wake my brother in the middle of the night. He told me of Hogwarts and its grounds, the professors, and the classes I will be taking. He thinks I will enjoy it. I beg to differ. _

_What if the unthinkable happens and I get sorted into Hufflepuff? _

_This earned a hearty laugh from my brother and his assurance that that would never happen in a million years and that I am not __that__ nice. I push him off the bed before he could finish his sentence. He thinks I will be sorted into Slytherin._

_I am writing this letter from my brother's room. He is currently in deep slumber and is tossing about in his bed, occasionally mumbling the name "Rose" in his sleep. How precious (gags)._

_To whoever reads this, wish me luck! I promise I'll write soon as long as Scorpius doesn't steal another bottle of ink. _

_Until next time,_

_Lyra_

* * *

><p>Aaaand that is all. The next chapters are of Lyra and her experiences in Hogwarts. I may insert a few drabbles and one-shots in between chapters to stay posted. Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all those who subscribed. If you haven't subscribed yet, it isn't too late to hit that follow button at the bottom of the page. Don't forget to leave a review! I'd really appreciate it if you would :)

**A few points to remember before reading:**

Lyra, Lily and Hugo are close friends. (I mentioned it in the earlier chapter)

Scorpius, Rose and Albus are best friends. (The Trio reincarnated!)

Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor. (Again, I mentioned it already)

I know Peony Parkinson is such a stupid name but that definitely says something about her, doesn't it? (evil smirk) Also, I used the surname Parkinson so it's obvious that she's Pansy's daughter.

Correction: Lyra's eyes are emerald green not hazel.

* * *

><p><em>Hello again! I'm sorry I haven't written in quite a while. I've been busy with school. I've stuffed my nose into so many books I've begun to lose my sense of smell.<em>

_I reckon you are all dying to know what house I got sorted into. Well, let me start from when I first boarded the Hogwarts Express._

* * *

><p>"Hurry up now, will you? I'd very much like it if we weren't late!" My brother's shouts travel the hall and reach my room.<p>

"Alright! I'm coming!" I roll my eyes as I stuff the last of my favourite sweaters into my trunk. Aurum hoots from his cage and ruffles his feathers. I feed him a biscuit and with my index finger, scratch the plumage just below his beak. He replies with a satisfied chirp.

I open the draw to my vanity and pull out a small emerald pendant that once belonged to my mother – a family heirloom that has been passed down from generation to generation of Greengrass women. My gaze lingers on the mirror and I pause when I see my reflection staring back at me. A few strands of my golden hair had fallen out of place. With my ivory comb, I brush and pin them back into place behind my ear.

A knock on the door makes me jolt in surprise.

"I'll be down in a minute! Merlin, Scorpius. Can you be any more impatient?"

The door creaks open a tiny bit and I see a flash of platinum blonde hair, only it didn't belong to my brother.

"Oh sorry, dad. I thought you were Scorpius."

He enters the room and sits at the foot of my bed. "Are you all set?"

I sigh heavily. "I think so."

My fingers struggle with the clasp of my necklace and I let out an exasperated huff. Dad must have sensed my distress because when I look at the mirror, he is standing behind me. I gather my hair and pull it away, exposing the back of my neck. He takes the pendant and gracefully snaps it into place. His hands rest on my shoulders and they linger there for a moment. Our eyes meet; stormy grey and emerald green.

"Lyra! Don't make me come up there!"

Dad chuckles and kisses me on the cheek. "I don't think we'd want to keep him waiting any longer."

He mutters a levitation spell and with a flick of his wand, my trunk and Aurum float behind him.

"Ready, darling?" My mum embraces me the minute I arrive downstairs.

I flash her a nervous smile. "As I'll ever be."

She hands me the bowl of floo powder. I grab a handful and step into the fireplace. With a clear voice, I shout, "King's Cross Station!"

The ground beneath me shifts suddenly and I am shot into the vast network. Five seconds later, I stumble into a familiar train station. I scan the crowd and spot my brother with his cart and my father with mine. Mum appears from behind me and I feel her soft hands grip my wrist as I am pulled towards platform nine and ten. From the corner of my eye, I see my brother running into a post in between the platforms. Instead of him crashing into the wall, he disappears into the other side without a trace. My father follows suit.

"On the count of three-" Mum says as we reach the platform.

"One-"

I clench my fists in anticipation.

"Two-"

My heart races.

"Three!"

A surge of energy takes over my system and I erupt into a fit of giggling as we run into the wall. A cold feeling washes over me as we cross the border and soon my ears were filled with the shrill sound of a train whistle and the occasional shouting of students and parents alike. I follow my mother to where dad and Scorpius were waiting.

"Welcome to platform nine and three-quarters!" Scorpius exclaims as he squeezes my arm. "I put your trunk and Aurum next to my things."

He bids our parents goodbye then and gives them each a quick hug. With a wave, he boards the train and disappears into one of the compartments.

"Write to us every day. Listen to your lessons and be careful not to cross any of your teachers. Don't go into the Forbidden Forest and never wander the corridors at night." Mum hugs me so tight I feel the air leave my lungs. Her eyes are watery when she plants a kiss on my cheek.

I feel a weight on my shoulder and I turn to face my father. He kneels so he is in my eye level.

"Always remember that you are an amazing little girl and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You are my daughter. I will love you no matter what, even if, god-forbid, you get sorted into a house like Hufflepuff. I promise I will not disown you. Grandfather will be a bit of a problem though."

I laugh at this and for a moment my nerves are forgotten.

"Enjoy Hogwarts, sweetheart. Be nice and choose your friends wisely."

He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. I feel a dull ache in my chest when he pulls away.

"Lyra!" A familiar voice calls out.

A pair of red-heads gesture to me from one of the train's compartments. The girl is waving enthusiastically at me and the boy is sticking out his tongue. It's my friends Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley.

A whistle blows and the train lurches forward and settles into a steady forward rhythm. I join Lily and Hugo in their compartment and wave goodbye to my father who has his arm around my mother who is sobbing into her handkerchief.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, you dolt! We're here already!"<p>

Hugo jerks awake as Lily shakes him with a force that makes him bump against the glass window of the compartment.

"Why do you always have to wake me up in such a painful way?" Hugo grumbled as he rubbed the tender spot on his forehead that was turning an angry red.

Lily ignores Hugo and scrambles over to the seat nearest the window, pushing Hugo out of the way, causing him to fall unceremoniously on his bottom.

"Look at the castle, Lyra! It's so beautiful!"

I offer my hand to Hugo and I help him up. I move to the seat across Lily and leave a space for Hugo to see from the window as well.

Lily was right. The view was absolutely stunning. Surrounding the castle was a lake whose waters were so clear I could see the stars reflected on its surface. The castle's many windows radiated a warm light making it look like the whole structure was glowing from the inside.

"First years! Line up please! Stay together!" We hear the prefects bark orders as a crowd of young students spill from the train cart.

Lily loops her arm in mine as we joined the other first years. Hugo follows closely behind us to avoid getting lost, but I doubt looking for him would be any difficult judging by his fiery red hair that certainly stood out amongst the other students.

The prefects ushered us into boats at the edge of the lake. As soon as Hugo, Lily and I had settled into one, the boat starts moving as if enchanted. It takes us all the way to the interior of the castle. We are lead into the room they call the Great Hall.

The older students erupt in applause as soon as we enter. The Headmistress then pulls out a long list of parchment then begins calling names for the Sorting Ceremony.

"Lyra Malfoy!" Headmistress McGonagall finally calls out.

A girl from Gryffindor breaks out in applause. I recognize her to be Rose Weasley, one of my brother's best friends. Scorpius and the whole Gryffindor table cheer as I pass them. When the sorting hat is place upon my head, my brother stands from his seat with a big smile on his face.

"Ahhh… A Malfoy." The hat whispers in a voice only I can hear. "I see much potential in you. You are very mischievous. I can tell. You are fiercely loyal to your family and friends-"

_Oh for the love of Merlin, PLEASE don't let it be Hufflepuff._

"And you are wise beyond your years-"

_Could it be Ravenclaw?_

"I can also sense your heart is full of courage and devotion-"

_Or maybe even Gryffindor like Scorpius?_

"But you have the greatest ambition I have ever encountered."

_So that would mean-_

"Better be SLYTHERIN!"

The room falls into an awkward silence. My brother sinks back into his chair. I can tell he is trying his best not to look too disappointed.

The Slytherin table remains silent as I head in their direction. I can feel a thousand eyes staring at me for a reason I knew not of.

"Lyra! Over here!" Someone calls out to me.

It's my cousin Theodore. I release the breath that I had been holding as I take a seat next to him. The students sitting next to him look at me pointedly. Their faces were twisted into equal looks of disgust and contempt.

_Why are they looking at me like that?_

"Lily Potter!"

My face lights up at the sound of her name. _Hopefully she would get sorted into-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The corners of my mouth slowly curve downward.

"Hugo Weasley!"

_Well, at least there's still Hugo. Maybe he would-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sink lower into my seat and cross my arms against my chest. This is not turning out to be a great day.

"And that concludes our Sorting Ceremony. Students, you will proceed to your dormitories. You class schedules are posted in your respective common rooms. No one is allowed to roam the corridors after midnight. Good evening to you all." Headmistress McGonagall dismisses everyone with wave of her hand.

"First years!" A boy with a badge emblazoned on his green Hogwarts robe calls out. "Follow me to the dungeons."

I stay at the very end of the line, careful not to put too much distance so as not to get lost. Soon we came to a halt in front of a very large stone wall.

"Callidum serpentem," says the prefect. The stone wall splits into two halves that slide in opposite directions, revealing the Slytherin common room.

The room was rather large and spacious and emanated a greenish light. The atmosphere had a sort of coldness to it that made me shiver inwardly.

I find my trunk and a letter when I enter the dormitory. They had placed Aurum in the owlery because a dungeon is certainly no place for an owl like him. As soon as I return the letter to its envelope, I am met with a sticky unpleasant feeling as a rather large bowl of orange mush is emptied of its contents on my head. Some of the liquid finds its way into my mouth. _Pumpkin juice._

"I got you a little welcome gift. I hope you like it."

I hear collective snickers behind me. Peony Parkinson smirks.

"Thanks. I happen to like pumpkin juice a lot and I hear that it does wonders to your skin. Not that I would need it though. You, on the other hand…" I flick a wad of pumpkin juice in her direction. It hits her square in the face.

"Stay out of my way, Malfoy." Peony glares angrily as the sop drips from her chin.

"Gladly." I reply, matching her stare with my own.

"Well what are you looking at?! Fetch me a towel and get this gloop off of my face!" Peony snaps at her cronies.

The two girls share a look. They scramble away in fear like little house elves as their master screams at them once more.

I trudge to the bathroom with a groan, leaving a trail of orange footprints in my wake.

_I lied. I hate pumpkin juice._

* * *

><p><em>I know it probably sounds somewhat depressing at this point, but I promise you that it got better eventually. That story is for next time however. <em>

_Excuse me while I get back to a twelve-inch essay on the difference between a sleeping draught and the Draught of Living Death. I think Professor Slughorn often forgets that we are only first years and not fifth years taking their O.W.L.s. _

_There is no room for any complaints nonetheless. My mum says I should get no less than Outstanding. I think she forgets that I am Lyra and not Scorpius, the boy genius._

_Write to you soon,_

_Lyra_

* * *

><p>This chapter's a little bit different compared to this first one. I'll be writing in this style from now on, if you guys don't mind :)<p>

For the next chapter, Lyra finally makes other friends aside from Lily and Hugo.


End file.
